I miss you
by littleginnny
Summary: Was fühlt man ,wen man einen so großen Zoff mit seiner Freundin hat das man denkt ,das alles vorbei sei?Diese Gefühle beschreibt Hermine in einem Brief an ihre Ex? beste Freundin Ginny... R&R Please!


So mein erster Oneshot! Ich hoff mal ihr schreibt Kommis! Viel spaß beim lesen

Diesen Oneshot widme ich meiner besten Freundin !knuddel

**

* * *

**

**Ich vermisse dich**

Sie sitzt an ihrem Kamin in ihrem Sessel. Sie starrt in das Feuer und überlegt wie es weitergehen soll. Sie möchte nicht nur so dasitzen und warten bis etwas passiert. Sie möchte etwas dagegen tun. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erscheinen eine Feder, ein Tintenfass und ein Blatt Pergament vor ihr.

Sie starrt noch einen Moment auf das leere Blatt und die unbenutzte Feder in ihrer Hand ,fängt dann aber an zu schreiben.

„...Ich kann dir sagen das es mir Leid tut! Ich kann dir sagen das ich einen Fehler getan habe. Ich kann dir auch sagen das ich es in den letzten Wochen schrecklich war, von dir ignoriert zu werden.

Aber ich möchte dir etwas mitteilen. Etwas das man zwar beschreiben kann. Vielleicht auch sagen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob man es fühlen und verstehen kann.

Ich vermisse dich.

Diese drei einfachen simplen Wörter kann man aufschreiben.

Aber nicht das mit dir, das als ich dich verloren hab, noch etwas verloren gegangen ist. Und zwar ein Stück meines Herzens. Du hast dich langsam in meinem Herz eingenistet. Ich war froh. Mit dir hatte ich Spaß konnte lachen. Aber nun... meinem Herz fehlt ein Stück ohne das es nur sehr schwer leben kann...es braucht dieses stück... es vermisst es ... ich vermisse dich .. da sind sie wieder diese drei kleinen simplen Wörter...

Du bist wichtig für mich .

Ich brauche dich.

Deinen freundschaftlichen Rat.

Deine Hilfe in kniffligen Situationen.

Deine tröstende Schulter um mich zu halten.

In schwierigen Momenten.

Dein Lächeln um mich freuen zu können.

Deine Meinung um nachdenken zu können ,um mich so zu verbessern und verändern.

Das ich weiß das jemand da ist auf den ich mich verlassen kann.

Ich habe dich vernachlässigt und mir eingebildet das ich dich nicht brauche. Das du nicht so wichtig für mich wärst.Das ich es ohne dich schaffe. Ich habe mir eingeredet, das ich dich nicht nötig habe. Obwohl ich tief in meinem Herzen wusste das ich dich brauche.

Ich habe Niemanden der mir einen Rat gibt.

Niemanden der da ist.

Ich versuchte dich zu ersetzten ,durch meine Arbeitskollegin. Ich wollte mir einreden sie sei besser.

Sie würde mich besser verstehen als du. Mit ihr hätte ich mehr Spaß.

Doch ich wusste ... es war nicht so. Doch ich wollte es nicht zugeben. Ich hatte Angst davor mir das einzugestehen. Ich hatte Angst davor ,mir einzugestehen, das ich dich nicht ersetzten kann und somit das Loch in meinem Herz nicht flicken konnte . Es wäre nur ein Schein. Ich machte mir selbst etwas vor. Aber ich hatte nicht den Mut. Ich weiß jetzt das ich dich nicht ersetzen kann. Auch nicht eintauschen. Eine Freundschaft ist viel zu lebendig, als das man sie umtauschen könnte. Freundschaft ist viel zu umfangreich. Man kann keine Freunde eintauschen. Und auch nicht ersetzten. Man kann neue finden. Aber das will ich nicht. Ich brauche dich. Als meine beste Freundin. Mit der ich über alles reden kann. Der ich meinen Rat geben kann. Der ich vertrauen kann. Und das bist nur Du.

Daher kann ich nichts umtauschen. Ich weiß ich kann das Geschehene nicht ungeschehen machen. Vielleicht gibst du mir noch eine Chance. Um dir zu zeigen wie wichtig du mir bist. Und das ich dich auf keinen Fall verlieren möchte.

Ich habe in der letzten Zeit sehr viel nachgedacht. Wie es hätte sein können. Wie es werden kann. Und wie es war. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht genau was ich machen soll. Ich weiß nicht ob es weitergeht. Wie es weitergeht. Nur das ich möchte das du weißt das ich dich brauche. Es mir leid tut. Und ich mir etwas vorgemacht habe. Mich gezwungen habe das zu glauben. Obwohl mein Herz streikte.

Nachts habe ich geträumt.Wie schön es doch hätte sein können. Ich malte mir eine perfekte Welt . Die es nicht gibt.

Ich wünsche mir das es sich ändert. Das du mir verzeihst. Denn ohne dich habe ich nur ein halbes Herz.

Jetzt weißt du all das was ich denke, fühle und träume."

Sie hörte auf zu schreiben ... legte ihre Feder weg. Und schickte diesen Brief per Eule zu ihrer Freundin. In der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu kriegen, sodass sich alles zum Guten wendet.

* * *

lg 

ginnylittle


End file.
